Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind generators have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind generator typically includes wind turbine and a generator. The wind turbine typically includes a tower, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The generator is typically housed in the nacelle. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid. Further, wind generators are typically grouped together in a wind farm, and may be onshore or offshore.
Typically, a wind generator is adjusted during operation to obtain optimal loading while avoiding excess loads due to, for example, wind gusts. For example, known wind generators may include atmospheric detection apparatus, such as wind vanes and anemometers, mounted on the wind turbine. Changes in atmospheric conditions, such as wind speed and direction, are experienced by the wind generator and simultaneously or soon thereafter detected by the atmospheric detection apparatus. The wind generator is then adjusted as required based on these experienced atmospheric conditions. For example, the pitch of the rotor blades, the yaw of the wind generator, and/or the torque of the generator may be adjusted.
However, the use of atmospheric detection apparatus mounted on wind generators and the detection thereby of experienced atmospheric conditions have a variety of disadvantages. For example, because the atmospheric conditions that are detected are already experienced by the wind generators, any changes in atmospheric conditions may affect the wind generators prior to adjustment thereof. Such changes in atmospheric conditions can thus damage the wind generators, particularly in the case of increased wind speeds, which can cause excess loading prior to detection and adjustment.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for operating wind farms would be advantageous. For example, systems and methods that provide for anticipatory detection of atmospheric conditions and adjustment of wind generators would be desired.